Maria Magdalena
by tco-deanirae
Summary: tłumaczenie "Mary Magdalene." Dean Winchester po raz kolejny staje się tym, który czuwa, ponieważ musi być tym, który jako pierwszy ujrzy ukochaną osobę powstającą z martwych. Oczyszczony ze swoich demonów, połyka je na nowo, aby odzyskać swojego zbawcę. Podnosi ostrze i dawno zapisane mu przeznaczenie raz jeszcze. I jest w porządku. Bo usta i oczy Casa się otworzą.


Jebana woda. To musiała znowu być ta pierdolona woda. Cas wiedział, że kończył mu się zapas łaski. Wiedział. Wiedział, a jednak i tak musiał tam wskoczyć jak ten święty, pierdolony zbawiciel. Resztki. Wszystko, co miał, to jebane resztki, pozostałości, pozory – nic więcej. Wykorzystał kurewsko dużo pieczęci, zaklęć odpędzających, gówna, które, koniec końców, i tak nie zadziałało. W tym momencie był już niewiele lepszy od człowieka. Cokolwiek, kurwa, okłamało go i skradło Sama – nie było. Nadal pozostawało aniołem – z umiejętnościami latania zasranego strusia, ale aniołem mimo wszystko. Matma była prosta. Dean nie wie, na co Cas liczył, gdy to zrobił. Cas musiał oddychać. Gadreel – nie.

Gadreel mógł sobie wejść do tego konkretnego rezerwuaru i przesiedzieć cały ten syf, martwiąc się jedynie o to, że zmoczy Samowi włosy. I dokładnie to zrobił. Mógł już stamtąd wypłynąć, mógł wciąż czekać na dobry moment, by wyjść na powierzchnię i uciec. Dean nie wie i nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na to, by się dowiedzieć, bo Cas musiał polecieć za tym sukinsynem. Cas, który nadal był zasłużenie wnerwiony na niego za niemówienie prawdy, za nieproszenie o pomoc, gdy Cas był pewien, że mógł ją zapewnić, za narażenie życia Sama, za zrobienie tej samej zasranej rzeczy, za którą Dean był wściekły na Casa lata temu. Za bycie lekkomyślnym i głupim, rzecz jasna. Cas, którego naczynie musiało oddychać, bo skradziona moc była zbyt słaba, by wszystko utrzymać. Cas, który był zbyt zdeterminowany, żeby uratować Sama od błędu Deana, aby pamiętać o tym detalu.

* * *

Gdy wraca do bunkra, krzyżuje swoje drogi z Crowleyem, który zgodnie z ich umową, mógł wpuścić nieco świeżego powietrza w gnaty. Poza tym, że ta szmata może wyjść sobie na spacer, gnój nadal jest uwięziony ze specjalnym nabojem wbitym dostatecznie głęboko we flaki, żeby nie zdołał go sobie wygrzebać. Co jest dobre, tyle że Deana już to szczególnie nie obchodzi. Fakt, że demon jest tutaj jako świadek jego porażki, jest być może jedyną rzeczą, która pozostała Deanowi do sklasyfikowania jako potencjalny problem. I słusznie, ponieważ Crowley nie raczy go oszczędzić uprzejmością ciszy, gdy spogląda na rezultat pościgu z prawie nonszalancką ciekawością.

– Zły dzień zarówno w ratowaniu ludzi, jak i polowaniu na potwory, czyż nie? – zastanawia się po ogarnięciu widoku Deana niosącego zwiotczałe ciało Castiela, któremu ewidentnie nie towarzyszy ani Sam, ani uciekający Top Model nieba.

Sprawia wrażenie szczerze rozbawionego tym, co widzi. Dean walnąłby go w pizdę, gdyby nie to, że ma ręce trochę, jakby, zajęte. – Zgaduję, że Łoś jest już przy kanadyjskiej granicy?

Twarz Deana nie czyni nic, by temu zaprzeczyć. Wszystko jest w bezruchu, nieporuszone, bez śladu emocji. To miasto – duch. – Wspaniale – Crowley kontynuuje, grając piosenkę dopóki, dopóty nie uderzy we właściwą nutę. – Teraz ty i gnijąca panna młoda możecie przynajmniej porządnie spędzić czas razem.

Dean nic nie mówi, otrząsa się z tej dziwnej hibernacji, w której trwał, bo zamiast stać tam dalej jakby był głupi i nadal liczył na zbawienie, wreszcie mija Crowleya, kierując się wprost do swojego pokoju. Gdy oni, cóż, gdy on, przechodzi obok, Crowley unosi brew jakby coś zauważył i Dean niemalże zatrzymuje się, by wypluć absolutnie nie retoryczne „co", ale jedyna rzecz, jaką skurwiel decyduje się powiedzieć, nim zatrzaskują się drzwi, nie jest zbyt użyteczna.

– Kiedy mogę spodziewać się wieści o ślubie?

Dean zedrze skórę ze szmaty i sprawi, by dławił się własnymi jelitami. Pamięta, jak to się robi. To nie są rzeczy, których się zapomina. To też nie są rzeczy, które powinno się chcieć robić, ale Dean ma to gdzieś. Przecież nie został, kurwa, nikt, kto mógłby go powstrzymać. Zrobi to więc. Tyle, że nie teraz. Na to jest czas. Cała nowa, zbryzgana piekłem wieczność. Teraz są ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

* * *

Pościel trochę przemaka. Cas jest na materacu Deana, cały mokry, cały bez życia, cały odszedł. Prawie. Dean siedzi na krześle przy łóżku, które miało być Casa, lecz nigdy nie miało szansy zostać użytym zgodnie z przewidzianym założeniem – co, jako ważny szczegół, nie umyka uwadze Deana. Tym razem jest to jakoś cięższe – umieranie, godzenie się z tym, zrozumienie. Zawsze myślał, że jest ponad zgadzaniem się na to gówno. Za pierwszym razem, gdy Cas zmarł – nic nie zostało. Tak samo następnym. Przedostatnim razem – także, gdy w grę wchodziła woda, ponieważ pierdolenie, jako istota zarządzająca wszechświatem, ma jebane poczucie humoru – to było tak, jak gdyby się rozpłynął. A Dean zawsze był jak ten jeden pierdolony uczeń, który nie brał słów na wiarę i żądał dowodów. Ostatnim razem nie miał nawet czasu, by spróbować to przeprocesować i miał to odczynione w mgnieniu oka. Mógł udawać, że to się w ogóle nie wydarzyło. Bez niczego fizycznego, co mogłoby być ostatecznym świadectwem śmierci, Dean zawsze mógł wierzyć – i wierzył – że Cas wróci.

Trudno to zrobić teraz, gdy istnieje autentyczny i absolutnie namacalny dowód deklarujący ostateczność tego, co się wydarzyło. Cas wrócił do domu. Cas już nigdy z niego nie wyjdzie. Cóż za wspaniały design – ironia w szczytowej formie. Ale – stwierdza Dean – we wszystkim jest jakiś wzór. Przynajmniej w jego wypadku. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy jest sparaliżowany przez bezradność, spędzając długie godziny na patrzeniu, jak ukochana osoba powoli ulega rozkładowi. Czuwając, zaciekle nie godząc się, kalkulując opcje. Tylko, że tym razem piekło nie odpowie na jego wezwanie. I zdaje mu się, że nie jest już w pozycji, żeby się targować. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to cichy pomruk wewnątrz jego głowy, pozostałość łaski Casa cienka niczym pojedynczy włos, zamykająca go w pułapce między dwoma wymiarami nicości, z ciałem złapanym w impasie, zmrożonym w momencie śmierci jak robak uwięziony w jantarze.

Dean nie może przestać się zastanawiać czy to wtopiło się pod jego skórę z braku lepszego miejsca, w którym mogłoby zgnić, czy może Cas to jakoś wybrał, czy też on sam to połknął, wyssał z warg Casa, gdy ich dotknął, prawie, kurwa, pożarł własnymi, gdy Deana usta zagubione były w bezmyślnej desperacji wszystkiego, co symultanicznie działo się w jego sercu w trakcie tej jego bezużytecznej próby resuscytacji. A może wyssał to wprost z zalanych płuc Casa, może był tak zdesperowany, by mieć go z powrotem. Albo był tak głodny. Stwierdza, że nigdy się nie dowie, bo teraz już dawno jest za późno. Jest mu przykro. Jest mu, kurwa, przykro. A teraz Cas nigdzie się nie wybiera – tak, jak to powinno być od początku. Ale zawsze tak jest, nie? Dean robi coś, spierdala to, a potem jest mu, kurwa, przykro. Przykro mi, Cas – to jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie może dać.

Tym razem, gdy te słowa padają, Cas nawet nie spogląda na niego smętnie. Cas ma oczy zamknięte i nie będą już otworzone.

* * *

Błaga go, by to zakończył – ten maleńki pył świętości przyklejony do wnętrza jego gęby, do najgłębszych czeluści jego czaszki. Płacze, żeby odpuścił. Tłumaczy mu, że to nie ma sensu. __To agonia nad agonię__ – mówi. – __Patrzeć, jak ty też umierasz__ – szepce w żałości do odmętów serca Deana. __Martwe gwiazdy nie powinny trwać__ – nalega. __Po prostu zrób to, spal mnie. Znajdź swojego brata. Nie ocalisz mnie. Przestań próbować.__

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że odpowiedział, aż błaga znowu, z jeszcze większą natarczywością. Jego odpowiedź jest tak słaba, że jego obecność ledwie zaznacza kliknięcie języka o tył zębów. Samogłoska nie wydaje nawet dźwięku na swej drodze. Jest tylko kształtem.

– Nie – Dean próbuje powiedzieć.

Wstaje ze swojego krzesła, jego sztywne ciało przypomina sobie o tym, że zrobione jest z kości i mięśni. Zastałe powietrze opuszcza jego stawy, gdy opuszcza pokój z wyrazem twarzy tak nieczytelnym, że Cas nie odkodowałby go nawet, gdyby był żywy i je widział. Twarz Deana jest nieludzkim wrzaskiem przedzierającym się przez nicość nocy. W trakcie tego martwego krzyku umysłu, zapadają ostateczne decyzje. Dean znów mija Crowleya w niepokojącej ciszy, gdy wychodzi z łazienki, niosąc miskę i ręczniki. Crowley wzdryga się, nic tym razem nie mówiąc. Dobrze – myśli Dean i pozwala drzwiom trzasnąć za sobą ponownie. Gwiezdny popiół, który pozostał wewnętrznym mrowieniem na najmniejszych włoskach jego ramienia, zaczyna swędzieć Deana zapytująco, gdy ten spokojnie i ostrożnie stawia swoje tajemnicze rzeczy na pustej szafce przy łóżku.

– Nie zrobimy tego tak – mówi. – Nie chcesz iść przesiąknięty i brudny – dodaje, kłamiąc. To oczywiste, że kłamie. Piecze go lekko. Marszczy brwi. – Czasami po prostu nie mamy wyjścia – wyjaśnia wzdychając i zaczyna skrupulatnie przygotowywać swoje narzędzia.

Ostrożnie, Dean zdejmuje buty Casa, jego skarpetki, odzież. Jego ciało jest niewiele chłodniejsze niż kilka godzin temu. Choć spodziewa się siności na jego kończynach, nie znajduje jej. Jakby grawitacja zamarzła dla Casa tak samo, jak czas. Cokolwiek tak gorączkowo naciska pod skórą Deana, chcąc–nie chcąc, odwala doskonałą robotę, trzymając rozkład w ryzach. Dean myśli, że może nie podda się, aż on się nie podda. Odkłada ubrania Casa z szacunkiem.

– Tylko je wypiorę, okej? – zapewnia. Ciszę traktuje jako „tak". Traktuje ją jako cokolwiek, kurwa, chce.

Dean zamacza jeden z ręczników w wodzie z miski z miksturą oliwkowego mydła. Zaczyna pracę przy stopach i wkrótce wypuszcza z siebie łamiące się sapnięcie, jak gdyby nie dowierzał własnym myślom. Może nie wierzy. Ale teraz jest już za późno na kłamstwa.

– O wiele lepiej by pasowało, gdybym miał włosy Sama, wiesz? – zaczyna. – To całe mycie stóp, wiesz? Mógłbym być twoją Marią Magdaleną – przyznaje z rękoma na łydkach Casa. – Fajna zdzira uratowana od potępienia, w którym była. No wiesz, oczyszczona z demonów, zła dziewczyna wychodzi na prostą. Zabujana w tym wyjątkowym kolesiu jak nastolatka. Jak ja, wiesz? – prawie szepcze. – Była pierwsza przy grobie, by zobaczyć całe to zmartwychwstanie, nie? Więc ty nie zawiedź mnie też pod tym kątem, co, Cas? – zanim może o tym pomyśleć, klepie udo Casa z czułością, prawie w żarcie. Zamierza dać sobie reprymendę za to, co właśnie odjebał, gdy ewidentnie czuje, jak go to coś kłuje. Syczy w bólu. – Hej, przestań narzekać! Staram się tu o ciebie zadbać! – Dean użala się. Za to dostaje jeszcze jedną ostrą igiełkę w nerwy. – Nie – stwierdza nonszalancko, tym razem wyraźnie wydając dźwięk, gdy kontynuuje swą pracę. Zmusza oczy, by nie tkwiły na ogólnej przestrzeni między nogami Casa ani na jego podbrzuszu, gdy je myje, ale skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że jego oczy posłuchały. – Przepraszam – mówi naprędce i przenosi się na tors i ramiona. To wykonalne.

Z twarzą jest najciężej. Wynosi za wiele rzeczy na powierzchnię. Smutek wrze przez każdy mięsień ust Deana, w tym półmroku redukując je do żałosnego, wykręconego grymasu. Łzy spadają na zimny policzek Casa, gdy Dean przesuwa spragnione, drżące palce przez bruzdy i zmarszczki na twarzy anioła, tworząc ich mapę, licząc je i zastanawiając się gorzko ile z nich było Jimmiego już od początku, a ile on i jego czyny powołały do życia przez to, że Casa zasmucał, rozczarowywał bądź zwyczajnie złościł. Myśli o tym, jak kurewsko często i jak łatwo udawało mu się to osiągnąć i jak rzadko w porównaniu sprawiał, że Cas uśmiechał się lub śmiał. To tak, jakby nauczył Casa odczuwać jedynie to, co najgorsze, gdy mógł czuć jeszcze cokolwiek. I Dean przypuszcza, że jest to jego największy błąd, bo to, co chciał osiągnąć, było odwrotnością tego, co zrobił.

Chciał, by po brzuchu Casa odbijało się echo śmiechu, chciał, żeby jego twarz stawała się starsza i starsza i bardziej ludzka, gdy kurze łapki odznaczać będą skórę wokół oczu jak szczerze chichocze z powodu głupich, nieważnych i pięknych rzeczy. Chciał zedrzeć jego struny głosowe, a potem długo serwować mu zupę, po tym, jak dochodzi ohydnie, dziko i głośno pod jego dotykiem, skręcając się płomiennie wokół jego palców, używając jego kutasa skutecznie niczym broni, ujeżdżając swoją drogę ku zapomnieniu, ze skórą błyszczącą potem, topiąc się gdzieś w jego ramionach, wydychając z siebie śmiech, profanacje, dziękczynienia, wszystko i nic przez resztki swego głosu – wprost w usta Deana.

A po wszystkim, Dean powiedziałby mu, że tak właśnie śpiewa anioł, że tak brzmi dla niego niebo i miałby nadzieję, że może to wystarczyłoby, aby sprawić, żeby Cas chciał stać się kupą kości i workiem krwi tak samo, jak on.

A teraz Cas jest dosłownie tym. Wszystko poszło nie tak.

Dean zmywa pył, brud i własne łzy z zimnej twarzy Casa. Lekko niczym duch całuje sine usta w nadziei, że ostatnia przeklęta część łaski wróci do domu, sprawi, że Cas wstanie i zacznie iść.

– No dalej – Dean mruczy, gładząc zarośnięty policzek krzepiąco i próbuje znowu, tym razem pozwalając swoim ustom zostać moment dłużej. – Dasz radę. Tu jest twoje miejsce, Cas.

Łaska odpowiada tylko ukłuciami i igłami. Ręce Deana udają, że nie sztywnieją, gdy ten myje włosy Casa, wyciera je i suszy. Kiedy składa kolejny miękki pocałunek, tym razem na czubku głowy – niewinnie, czule, w czci, podziękach i przeprosinach – ciemne włosy pachną makiem i bawełną. Dean wciąga zapach, aż jego płuca są pełne. Mrowienie wciąż błaga o sól i ogień. Raz jeszcze, Dean odmawia. To są po prostu rzeczy, na które nie jest stworzony się zgodzić. Ale wie, że prędzej czy później go to złamie, gdy spróbuje. Nie teraz. Teraz namaści Casa, zmieni pościele i zajmie się praniem. Przynajmniej tę część obietnicy może wypełnić.

* * *

Cas leży w spokoju, zakryty świeżym, białym prześcieradłem, wciąż zamknięty w pomieszczeniu i Dean wie, że musi się pospieszyć, bo ze wszystkich użytecznych rzeczy, które bunkier posiada (jak na przykład bardzo praktyczny olejek nardowy w alabastrowym pojemniku, co przyszło mu odkryć), kostnica nie jest jedną z nich. Więc Dean daruje sobie uprzejmości, gdy ładuje Crowleya w kajdany i prosto do lochu. Jego narzędzia już czekają na to, by ich użyć. Dean czuje ciepło wewnątrz swojej dłoni ciągnące ku chłodowi metalu. Na nowo przypomina sobie, że te metalowe obrzydliwości w jego rękach to dobrze dopasowana kompozycja. Crowley też to wie. Jest to wiedza, która uratowała jego życie zbyt wiele razy, wszak będąc mistrzem informacji wszelakiej maści, nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, by nie docenić Winchesterów dokładnie dlatego, że wiedział, jaka legenda wyprzedza Deana, jeżeli chodzi o stare, dobre czasy jego piekielnego stażu. Nazwać go złotym dzieckiem, byłoby obrazą.

Dean Winchester był na dobrej drodze do stania się bezprecedensowym przypadkiem – nowym Rycerzem niemalże powstałym. Alastair zwał go Michałem Aniołem tortury. Oczywiście teraz Dean wie, że przydomek ten jest więcej niźli tylko lekko przesadzonym komplementem. Ale w tym momencie nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Jeśli będzie musiał, odwali z Crowleya flaków kaplicę sykstyńską. Mając także tę świadomość, ból pod jego skórą odwołuje się do przeistoczenia się w stały, tępy puls, robiąc wszystko, co może, by powstrzymać Deana. Ale to nie zadziała. Odkąd po raz pierwszy sięgnął po ostrze, zawsze był i zawsze będzie skuteczny.

Crowley zauważa jednakże widoczną sztywność jego rąk.

– Widzę, że twój chłopak nie lubi, jak się brudzisz? – drwi. Na to Dean odpyskowuje drogą głębokiego chlaśnięcia w pierś ostrzem umoczonym w święconej wodzie. – Cóż, on jest w typie takiego klejącego się czubka na punkcie kontroli – demon kontynuuje. – Ale, muszę powiedzieć, Dean, to, co właśnie zrobiłeś, przekracza to na każdym obrzydliwym poziomie.

– To byłby najlepszy moment, żeby zacząć gadać poważnie, Crowley – Dean warczy chłodno, zanurzając pięści w wiadrze święconej wody.

– Czemu? Tak ci się śpieszy, żeby wrócić do swej małżeńskiej trupialni, żeby popalcować tę małą ptaszynę w jej wiecznym śnie? – przytyka.

Dean skupia na nim pusty wzrok. Uśmiecha się. Używa gołych rąk, by rozgrzebać ranę, którą dopiero co zrobił po to, by wkopać się głębiej w mięso, które goreje sykliwie przez wodę. Crowley krzywi się lekko, lecz próbuje utrzymać swoją godność. Dean na to nie pozwoli.

– Nie. Myślę, że wypalcuję w międzyczasie co innego – mówi nonszalancko i teraz Crowley naprawdę się skrzywia, co owocuje podłym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Deana. – Więc, suko – mówi dalej, jakby to była pogawędka albo coś równie przyjaznego. – Wyjęczysz mi jakieś rozwiązania czy ma cię zabawić więcej palców? – Dean pyta, pchając głębiej, mocniej, wlewając więcej wody wolną ręką. Crowley zdaje się być równie urażony i dotknięty, co zadowolony z bycia świadkiem widocznego moralnego upadku Deana. – Z tyloma innymi rzeczami mogę cię połączyć – Dean zapewnia. – Mogę być naprawdę bardzo kreatywny, kiedy jestem w nastroju. I wiesz ty co, Crowley? – jego uśmiech poszerza się, gdy jego oczy spadają w coraz większy dystans, w pustkę. – Jestem w nastroju.

– To beznadziejny przypadek, cukiereczku – Crowley stwierdza. – Nawet w nic go nie obrócisz, bo twoje zwykłe posolenie i spalenie zwyczajnie nie zadziała. Nie ożywisz czegoś, co nie może porządnie umrzeć.

– Ach tak? – Dean jaśnieje i wyjmuje palce z rany. – Widzisz, Cas? Mówiłem ci, że nie mogę cię kurwa spalić, ale nie słuchałeś – mówi radośnie. Syczy nagle – resztki ponownie go ukłuły. – Nadal nie słuchasz – wzdycha. – A może tak nasz przyjaciel kutas rozwinie, dlaczego twój pomysł jest głupi. Więc? – pyta i Crowley gapi się na niego w bezsłownym rozbawieniu. – Więc? – Dean nalega.

– A może tak zmuś mnie, kochaneczku – Crowley uśmiecha się.

– Wiesz, że tak zrobię – Dean odpowiada i sięga po kolejny długi nóż. Łaska przesyła mu przez rękę okropny skurcz, gdy zamierza sięgnąć po narzędzie. Dean skrzywia się. – Ćśśśś – uspokaja kończynę. – W porządku, Cas. O mnie się nie martw.

– Zadziwiające – Crowley komentuje, przewracając oczami.

– Tak, wiem – Dean mówi i bez ostrzeżenia ponownie łapie nóż i przebija go przez kark demona, mijając struny głosowe tylko o włos. – Teraz gadaj.

– To proste, idioto. I ty, martwy idioto – Crowley warczy zmęczony, prawie sycząc. – Umierająca cząstka niego wtopiła się w ciebie. Spalenie twojego słodziutkiego ścierwa to byłoby za mało. Chyba, że ty też pójdziesz się jebać na stos. Co przy okazji serdecznie polecam.

– Dobrze – Dean kiwa głową, zadowolony z informacji. – Nie, nic się stało. Nie wiedziałeś – dodaje pocieszającym tonem. Crowley prycha, słysząc to. – Wracamy do punktu wyjścia – Dean kontynuuje swoje dochodzenie.

– Nie ma żadnego wyjścia, głąbie!

Dean policzkuje go ostro ręką mokrą zarówno od święconej wody, jak i od krwi Crowley'a. – Tu się nie bawimy w „nie ma" – informuje bez emocji.

–Żeby albo usunąć pozostałości, albo wskrzesić anioła, potrzebowałbyś Boga albo co najmniej archanioła. Teraz, gdy nie ma tu już żadnych pierzastych debili, żeby otworzyć piaskownicę z ostatnimi skrzydlatymi dupkami, co, biorąc pod uwagę twoją historię z apokalipsą, wątpię, że w ogóle jest wartą wspominania opcją, to potrzebowałbyś do tego specjalnego klucza.

– Czyli?

– Jesteś niepoważny.

– Czyli? – nalega.

– Święta włócznia – Crowley śmieje się gorzko. – A tego nie dostaniesz od Armii Zbawienia, tak tylko mówię.

Dean procesuje dane.

– Okej – mówi i znika pomiędzy jakimiś półkami ze swymi narzędziami tylko po to, by chwilę później wrócić, trzymając miskę i znajomy zestaw igieł i strzykawek. Dźga się jedną z nich, pobiera krew i wylewa ją do naczynia, które stawia przy twarzy Crowleya. – Ty. Telefon do rządzącej pani. Teraz – żąda.

– Majaczysz.

Dean wciska z powrotem w ranę drugą rękę w ramach zachęty. Pięć palców. I je przekręca.

– Robię to tylko po to, by ci udowodnić, że jesteś w błędzie – Crowley wzdycha. – Tutaj Cro–– – zaczyna, gdy krew zaczyna się gotować, ale urywa mu radosny szczebiot.

– Dean Winchester! – Abaddon wykrzykuje wesoło.

– Niewiarygodne – Crowley syczy, urażony do szpiku kości.

– To rozmowa towarzyska? Bo jestem trochę jakby zajęta w tej chwili. Więc jeżeli twojego dupska nie trawi jakieś palące życzenie śmierci –

– Nie – przerywa jej. – Też mam ręce pełne roboty – mówi i wbija pazury głębiej w ciało Crowleya, wyciągając z niego głośne syknięcie w celu potwierdzenia swoich słów. Słysząc to, Abaddon chichocze nazbyt słodko. – Chcę gadać o biznesie. Myślę, że mam ofertę, która może cię zainteresować.

– No dalej, zabaw mnie – śmieje się ona.

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że bardziej oldschoolowy z ciebie ziomek, nie? – Zaczyna. – Co, jeżeli wydostanę twojego alfonsa i jego kapryśnego brata?

Ona przez chwilę pozostaje cicho. – Co będziesz z tego miał? – Abaddon dopytuje nieufnie.

– Głównie pomocną dłoń. Albo dwie. Z siłą od zajebania – Dean wzrusza ramionami. – Poza tym, Lucyfer nie będzie zbyt zadowolony, widząc, że jakiś inny kawał pizdy ukradł mi brata. Może zechcieć wyrzucić skurwysyna.

– To jakiś skurwysyn ujeżdża twojego brata, Dean? – pyta w zdziwieniu i rozbawieniu.

– Plotka wydałaby się prędzej czy później, więc w telegraficznym skrócie, tak właśnie jest.

– Ale wtedy Lucyfer użyje go jako naczynia. Jak ja mam uwierzyć, że to jest dla ciebie lepsza opcja?

– Tylko, jeśli Sam powie „tak".

– Powiedziano mi, że już raz tak zrobił – zwraca uwagę.

– I już raz się tym zajęliśmy – Dean ucina.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo to trudne? – robi długą, nabrzmiałą pauzę. – Klatka zostałaby otwarta już dawno, gdyby to było takie proste, Dean.

– Mam magiczny patyk, który otwiera tę puszkę chujów – Dean mówi jej i słyszy, jak zapiera jej dech ze zdziwienia na to objawienie. – Jest tutaj.

– Co?! – Crowley prycha. – Blefujesz!

Dean wzdycha.

– Słuchaj. Masz ochotę, to dźgnę cię nią jak tylko się rozłączę, dobrze? A teraz zamknij mordę, dorośli rozmawiają.

Abaddon śmieje się.

– Ja też ci nie wierzę – mówi.

– Wpadnij i sama zobacz. Nic przecież nie możesz stracić. Za trzy godziny, Lebanon, główna krzyżówka. Spróbuj jakichś sztuczek, a zabiję ciebie i wszystko wokół. Jak możesz się domyślać, mam zły dzień.

– Do zobaczenia w takim razie. Lepiej nie zmarnuj mojego czasu – ostrzega i rozłącza się.

Crowley gapi się na niego podejrzliwie.

– Ty naprawdę chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie sądzisz chyba, Wiewiórko, że twój gołąbeczek ci to podaruje nawet, jeżeli uda ci się to zrobić i przeżyć?

– W tym momencie myślę, że jest już świadomy, że nie ma już żadnych innych ruchów – Dean przyznaje. – Więc tak, Cas. Skoro już jesteśmy w temacie, wolałbym, żebyś nie parkinsonował mi tu swojej opinii, bo to gówno zmieni – mówi na wszelki wypadek i odkłada wszystkie swoje narzędzia na miejsce i jest nawet na tyle uprzejmy, żeby usunąć nóż z gardła Crowleya przed wyjściem.

* * *

Dean kładzie się przy Casie i wtula się od tyłu w jego sztywne ciało. Wyszeptuje wymówki i przeprosiny w jego włosy. Mówi mu, że tym razem naprawdę nie ma wyboru. Łaska Casa pulsuje pod jego sercem żałośnie, próbując pytać: __co chcesz zrobić, Dean?__

– Ćśś – Dean mówi wprost w skórę jego szyi. – Zrobię, co muszę zrobić. – Głaszcze jego ramię czule, pozwala swojej ręce spocząć w jego pasie. – Po raz ostatni tym razem. Przyrzekam, Cas – wybacz mi, okej?

 _ _Proszę, Dean. Co ty chcesz zrobić?__

– Jest okej – powtarza, składając pocałunek na plecach Casa, próbując odroczyć pytanie. – Jest okej – zapewnia i łaskę, i zwłoki. – Jest okej – bezgłośnie wymawia obietnicę do siebie samego, próbując się przekonać, że w rzeczy samej – jest. Tej nocy będzie musiał powiedzieć „tak" Michaelowi. Więc lepiej, żeby było.

* * *

– Cuchniesz, Dean – Abaddon wita go radośnie na rozdrożu, czarująca jak zawsze. – Jakbyś spał z trupami – uśmiecha się, mówiąc to niczym komplement.

– Może i spałem – odpowiada, oferując szarmancki uśmiech. – Co mogę powiedzieć, noc pełna zabawy, jak widzisz – wzrusza ramionami.

– Trudno się nie zgodzić – mówi ona, gapiąc się na niego tak, jakby był największą zagwozdką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała w swoim długim, długim życiu.

– Trochę mi się spieszy, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to podarujmy sobie pierdolenie i skupmy się na robocie – mówi, wskazując na trzymaną przez siebie włócznię.

– Dobrze – zgadza się, zadowolona. – Chcesz przejażdżkę tam na dół czy odpuszczasz?

– Już dość piekielnych wspomnień drapało mnie dzisiaj w tył głowy, dzięki – Dean macha na propozycję ręką. – Niech po prostu któryś z twoich frajerów weźmie to – mówi, łamiąc relikwię i rzucając jej grot – i użyje tego właściwie.

Abaddon krzywi się lekko.

– Nie ufasz mi – stwierdza, kiwając głową. – Dobrze.

– Po prostu powiedz Michaelowi, że musimy pogadać. Będzie wiedział, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć cię w piórach i w koronie, Dean – śmieje się.

– Też nie mogę się doczekać, żeby mieć twój łeb pod mieczem – odpowiada.

Abaddon uśmiecha się i znika.

* * *

Cas otwiera oczy. Woła go po imieniu. Dean uśmiecha się. Uśmiecha i autentycznie pozwala sobie to poczuć. To ostatni raz, kiedy jest mu dane czuć cokolwiek. Ulga jako główna emocja nie jest taka zła ostatecznie. Michael jest chujem, ale chujem, który dotrzymuje swojej obietnicy. Oczyścił Sama. Wrócił mu Casa. Tę cenę warto zapłacić. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jemu jest też smutno. Znienawidzą go. Będą go nienawidzić długo po tym, jak odejdzie. Ale przynajmniej będą żywi i będą oddychać.

Cas patrzy na niego zmartwiony.

– Mówiłem ci, że pierwszy cię zobaczę po zmartwychwstaniu – Dean mówi radośnie i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Casa. To cudowne uczucie.

– Dean, coś ty zrobił? – pyta poważnie, solennie i Dean, mimo ostrego bólu w piersi, szczerze cieszy się, że może usłyszeć ten głos raz jeszcze.

– Naprawiłem syf, mam nadzieję. Zrobiłem, co musiałem zrobić. Póki pamiętam, w lodówce jest makaron, a w lochu Crowley. Rozgość się, chata jest twoja.

– Dean – woła znowu, żąda odpowiedzi.

– Nie mam dużo czasu, okej? Zrobisz jakąś rzecz albo siedem ze złości później, okej? Proszę, znajdź Sama. Zajmij się nim. Nie pozwól mu się złamać, nie pozwól mu zrobić nic głupiego, nie puszczaj go do Detroit. Powiedz mu, że mi przykro.

– Dean, co ty zrobiłeś? – Cas pyta natarczywie.

– Cas… – Dean zaczyna, przełyka ciężko i całuje go zaraz przy kąciku ust. Przesuwa palcami przez jego włosy, czuje na swoich ustach jak on nabiera powietrza w zaskoczeniu. Odsuwa się. – Przepraszam.

– Dean – Cas siada osłabiony, lecz zdesperowane chwycenie koszulki Deana jest prawdę mówiąc całkiem silne. – Odpowiedz mi.

– Klatka, Cas. Jest otwarta. Ale nie martw się. Wkrótce będzie po wszystkim. Nie pozwolę, by komukolwiek stała się krzywda, obiecuję.

– Czy ty to zrobiłeś? Po co? Czy to z powodu Sama?

– Nie tylko. Mam ostatnią szansę to powiedzieć. Z powodu ciebie, Cas. Ty zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie, więc nie bądź przez to dupkiem.

– Myślisz, że warto było? – Cas pyta załamany.

– Było warto. Możesz mnie znienawidzić i nadal będzie warto. Zawsze będziesz tego warty.

– Dlaczego?

– Szajs, który mój tata odwalił dla mamy. Dlaczego nie miałbym zrobić tego samego dla ciebie? – Dean mówi i znowu się uśmiecha. Czuje, jak Cas łapie jego bluzkę. Czuje, jak on oddycha. Wie, że było warto i ostatecznie jest cholernie szczęśliwy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz już na mnie dłużej zły, gdy zobaczymy się znów po drugiej stronie. Żegnaj, Cas – rzuca wstając, ponownie całuje czubek jego głowy. Słyszy, jak Cas szepcze jego imię, gdy wychodzi. Zamykają się za nim drzwi.

– Tak – oznajmia.

Ostatnia rzecz, jaką słyszy, to dźwięk Casa wykrzykującego jego imię i uderzającego w coś. I myśli, aczkolwiek raczej gorzko, że koniec końców udało mu się zedrzeć jego gardło.


End file.
